Mood Rings
by Annamia
Summary: Navy blue: "Very happy, love, passion, romance." When Al forces Scorpius to try on a mood ring, it brings a rather unexpected result.


_Author's note: we've been away for so long! first we were in london, with _very_ limited internet (but it was okay, 'cause it was london!) and then we had one of those evil cases of writer's block where we _needed_ to write and absolutely couldn't. i'm sure many of you know what we're taking about. it's truly an evil thing! anyway, finally, we managed to produce this. hopefully it's decent!  
Dedicated to Vanete Druse-Trace for introducing us properly to this pairing, and redbull07 for the idea of writing fluff about random household objects.  
Disclaimer: Ironic, isn't it, that now that JK Rowling has time to write fanfic she doesn't, and when i don't have time to write anything, i do?  
--kyra_

* * *

Mood Rings

Scorpius Malfoy wondered how he'd allowed himself to be dragged in here. He had absolutely no interest in Zonko's, or in joke items, or even really in Hogsmeade. He would much rather had been back at Hogwarts, curled up in the library with a book.

"Hey Scorpius! Over here!"

The blond boy turned to see the reason he was here. Albus Severus Potter, commonly known as Al. The son of Scorpius' father's worst enemy, and Scorpius' best friend. His father hadn't been happy about that, but Draco had eventually accepted it as fact and no longer glowered fiercely at Al when he came for the holidays. Well… not much, at least.

"What did you find?"

Scorpius shoved his way through the hordes of other students to where his black-haired friend stood. Al indicated a small tray filled with rings.

"Look!"

"I see. What are they, exactly?"

"Mood rings!"

Scorpius blinked. What they heck?

"If you think that explains anything, you are sadly disappointed."

Al sighed and pointed to a small sign next to the rings. Scorpius leaned forward to read it. Apparently, these muggle curiosities claimed to be able to determine one's mood without using magic. He wondered if it was some kind of trick.

"Try one on!"

Scorpius shook his head.

"Please? Look, I'll do it too!"

Al reached over and deftly plucked a ring out of the stand, slipping it onto his finger. They watched as it turned bright, lime green.

"It says, 'average, reading, active, not under great stress.'"

Scorpius snorted. "Seems a bit contradictory, no? Reading and active at the same time."

"Just because _you_ can't multitask doesn't mean the rest of us can't either. It's your turn."

Grimacing, Scorpius slipped on one of his own. Under their eyes, it darkened until it was navy blue. Al's eyes widened with wicked glee.

"'Very happy, love, passion, romance.' You've been holding out on me, Scorpius."

"It's just a trick ring," Scorpius growled. "I am not aware of any such emotions."

"Ooh, grouchy about it, are you? Who is it?"

"No one!"

He yanked the bloody thing off and stuffed it back into the box. Then, without gracing his so called best friend with a second glance, he stalked away, slamming the door to the shop behind him.

Once out in the open, he slowed, unwilling to face his thoughts. Why had he done that? There had been no reason to overreact like that. None at all. It was a joke shop, nothing more. The stupid rings were tricks, nothing more. There was no reason to take it so seriously. That wasn't like him at all. What was the _matter_ with him?

The sound of the door closing behind him told him Al had followed. Of course he would have followed. He couldn't take a hint if it was spelled out to him in change-color ink.

"Scorpius?"

"Go away Al."

"I'm sorry. I won't ask you again. Come back inside? It's freezing out here!"

Only then did Scorpius realize how cold he was. He turned, about to tell Al that they should go to the pub…

… and froze. It was Al, of course, but an Al like he'd never seen him before. His friend was outlined in a halo of light from the setting sun, and the soft snowflakes falling everywhere gave him a soft glow. He could have stepped right out of any of the old paintings of angels, he was so perfect.

"Scorpius?"

With an effort, Scorpius got himself moving again. As the angle changed and the sun slipped out of sight, the heart-stopping magic disappeared and he was plain old Al again. Almost. Something had definitely changed. Scorpius couldn't have said what, but something was definitely different.

"Let's go to Madam Rosmerta's. It's too cold to stay out here."

Scorpius followed his friend blindly, still wondering just what had changed. And then, as Al reached out to open the door, and Scorpius caught sight of the bright green ring on his finger, he knew. Oh dear.

They took a seat and Madam Rosmerta came around to serve them flagons of Butterbeer. As she left, Al glanced at Scorpius.

"Look, I'm sorry about Zonko's. I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me?"

Scorpius nodded, unable to say anything. He watched, entranced, as Al lifted the flagon to his lips and drank. His own sat untouched and unnoticed.

"Scorpius? What is it?"

Still slightly entranced, Scorpius reached out and captured Al's hand, the one with the ring on it. He lifted his eyes, and silver met emerald.

"Scorpius…"

Scorpis shook his head slightly. There was no need for words. He didn't stop to wonder if he was misinterpreting things or jumping to false conclusions. He only leaned closer and, very gently, kissed his friend.

Al froze for one, awful moment, then relaxed, kissing him back with such enthusiasm that any doubts Scorpius might have had were blown away completely. As they pulled apart to get their breath back, Scorpius held up Al's hand, where the ring was slowly but surely turning navy blue.


End file.
